Tiempo de Vals
by Maiev-S
Summary: Hay un baile en la mansión Nightray en el festival del ángel, pero el heredero de la familia tiene un secretito que no le deja ir ahí...ElliotXLeo
1. Tiempo de Vals

**Nombre:** Tiempo de vals

**Pareja**: ElliotXReo

**Género**: Romance, General.

**Rated**: T (Adolescentes)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en este escrito no son míos (ya quisiera), le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-sensei, y los pedazos en negrita y cursiva pertenecen a la canción "Tiempo de Vals", de Chayanne.

**NA:** Bueno, este fic está lleno de primeras veces para mí. Primera vez que escribo slash, primera vez que escribo sobre Elliot y Reo, y primera vez que escribo de PH que no sea crack. Ah, y también primera vez que describo un baile. Lo de los ojos de Reo es una suposición, siempre he pensado que son violetas. Y creo que eso es todo.

**I. Tiempo de vals**

"Festival del ángel.

En el festival del ángel, hay una tradición en la mansión Nightray. Hay un baile elegante para personas invitadas por los dueños del ducado, a medianoche, se cumple la tradición general del día, darle una rosa azul a aquella persona que quieres con toda tu alma, cumpliéndose el poema inscrito en la estatua del ángel de Reveille, que se sitúa en el centro de la capital:

_Una vez termina el festival,_

_Una rosa azul a quien llene tu corazón le darás_

_Si el regalo es aceptado con cuerpo, alma y mente,_

_Aquella relación, perdurará para siempre._

Cuando el baile termina, los amantes se van a demostrarse su amor en…"

-¡Reo! ¡Tengo problemas! –

Otra vez estaba leyendo, pero se detuvo al escuchar mi voz, y me miró con serenidad.

- ¡Hay un baile esta noche y mi hermana Vanessa quiere que asista!

- ¿Y para eso me interrumpes?

- ¡Esto es importante!

- Oh, ¿te refieres al baile del que hablan en este libro?

Reo me mostró la portada del libro "Tradiciones de Reveille". Lo observé un momento, era un libro que no había leído aún, así que le devolví la mirada extrañado.

- ¿De qué me hablas? – Hice una pausa, puse mi mano sobre mi rostro y continué. – Ah, no importa, necesito que me ayudes.

- Es sólo un baile, Elliot, sólo tienes que salir y…Bailar, como el caballero que eres.

- Reo…_**Ese**_ es el problema. – Mis mejillas se tornaron algo rosa, para mi desgracia; y bajé la cabeza para que no lo notara.

- ¿Uh? No me digas, ¿Acaso no sabes bailar, Elliot? – Reo me miró con curiosidad y sonriendo.

- ¡NO TE BURLES! Se supone que eres mi sirviente, así que ¡Haz algo!

- Uh, o sea que es cierto. El legítimo heredero Nightray, no sabe bailar. – Dijo Reo con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿No es suficiente con negarte a ir?

- No, ya he faltado el año pasado y mis padres dicen que es mejor que la sociedad me conozca, que ya tengo edad de tener vida social.

- Oh, entonces no hay remedio. – Reo cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo guardó en un cajón. – Hay que enseñarte a bailar, tenemos tiempo hasta la hora del baile.

- ¡¿QUÉ? No, espera, ¡cuando dije que hicieras algo no me refería a esto!

- Elliot, el tiempo corre.

Fuimos al salón de música de la mansión donde había una pequeña pista, que serviría para la práctica, el salón estaba vacío y se situaba en un ala de la mansión a donde casi nadie llegaba, así que no serían molestados por nadie.

- Reo, ¿Cómo voy a aprender si no tengo a una pareja para practicar?

- Yo seré tu pareja, no te preocupes por eso.

- Pero, ¿no es extraño?

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué te parece extraño? – Preguntó Reo, con expresión confundida.

- Que…Nada, olvídalo –Volví a bajar la cabeza, y no pude evitar tener expresión de tristeza, pero Reo lo notó, y me habló sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, tengo la estatura perfecta para que practiques.

- Ah…Era, eso. – Me decepcioné un momento ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? Abrí mi boca para decirle algo, pero no me dio tiempo, me jaló por la mano y me condujo al pequeño espacio que había en la sala, que serviría de pista.

- Entonces, comencemos.

Reo se alejó de mí por un instante y puso a sonar una canción de vals en un tocadiscos, y se puso en frente de mí, colocando los brazos al aire como si tuviera una pareja imaginaria.

- Elliot, tienes que hacer esto así, es sólo vals, así que los pasos son sencillos, uno, dos, tres, y te mueves un paso hacia otra parte del salón. ¿Entiendes? – Reo bailaba mientras me explicaba cómo bailar el vals. Miré atentamente sus movimientos, se detuvo después de cuatro repeticiones, y se acercó a mí, acomodando mi mano derecha en su cintura y mi mano izquierda la entrelazó con su mano libre, tomándome por el hombro.

- Es tu turno, Elliot. Procura no pisarme demasiado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le hablé casi gritando, algo molesto por el comentario. – Yo soy capaz de hacerlo, ¡Soy un Nightray!

Y no me dejó seguir hablando, ya que aferró sus manos sobre mi cuerpo en la posición de baile y me acercó a él repentinamente, empezando a bailar al compás de las notas del violín y del piano que llenaban la estancia, y yo le seguía con pasos cortos y lentos tratando de imitar lo que me había enseñado. Poco a poco me dejé llevar y empezamos a bailar vals a través de todo el salón, él me sonreía de vez en cuando.

_**Sin Saber Si Te Llevo O Me Dejo Llevar  
No Es Tiempo De Verdad**_

- Vaya Elliot, lo has dominado en poco tiempo. Y yo que pensé que tardarías siglos en aprender.

- ¡Tú….! – Fruncí el ceño e iba a decirle algo para regañarlo, pero él empezó a hablar.

- Y ¿a quién le darás la rosa azul? – Me preguntó con naturalidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rosa?

- La que mencionan en el libro que te mostré.

- No tengo idea de lo que me hablas

- Deberías prestar más atención a tus clases. Un noble que no conoce las tradiciones de su propia ciudad es bastante curioso. – Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Lo miré con malos ojos, quería regañarlo pero no podría sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, desvié la mirada y le pregunté, tal vez era importante.

- ¿Qué es lo de la rosa azul?

- Que según el libro, al final del día debes darle una rosa azul a la persona que más quieres, como muestra de tu amor por esa persona. – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió – Ahora que lo sabes, ¿A quién le darás la rosa?

Me tomó tanto de sorpresa aquella pregunta que lo pisé sin querer, perdiendo el ritmo de los pasos, tambaleándome un momento y luego inclinándome hacia adelante, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y terminé encima de él, en el suelo.

- Auch, duele… - Cerré los ojos un momento por el dolor y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

- Ne, Elliot. – Reo, el más afectado de la caída (porque soportó mi peso además del golpe) no se quejó. Su rostro se tornó muy serio, muy diferente a la sonrisa que tenía antes del accidente. - ¿Por qué te pones así con esa pregunta?

- N-no fue la pregunta, tonto. Sólo me resbalé –

Reo me miró profundamente a través de los lentes, como buscando algo, yo desvié mi mirada, apenado.

- Eres un pésimo mentiroso. Y… ¿no piensas contestar?

- ¡Idiota! – Dije en voz baja – Preguntar algo así mientras me enseñas a bailar es insolencia.

- ¿Quién es el idiota? Eres tú el que no ha contestado una pregunta tan sencilla.

Di un suspiro y empecé a hablarle más calmado.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

- Porque, Elliot…

- Qué te…

Una vez más, me dejó sin habla, tomó mi mano derecha y me acercó a él, hasta quedar su boca en mi oído, y sentí su voz, en un susurro.

- Yo...Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, quedando en shock, sintiendo varias cosas a la vez ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Reo? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Pasaba el tiempo… ¿Minutos? No lo supe, porque sin darme cuenta su mano había ganado terreno en mi rostro y acariciaba mi mejilla derecha, me tomó por el mentón y acercó mi rostro al suyo, acortando la distancia cada vez más sin poder evitar un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, Reo posó sus labios sobre los míos en un roce muy suave por ¿Segundos? No importaba realmente, sea lo que fuera, no quería que terminara. Mi corazón latía fuerte y acelerado, y ahora Reo abrió un poco la boca, buscando el interior de la mía, y le correspondí por instinto, nos enredamos en un beso largo y profundo, amenizado por el vals que aún sonaba en aquella pista.

"Podría quedarme ahí para siempre", pensé, pero de repente, Reo me soltó y empecé a toser un poco en busca de aire.

A lo lejos escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos en la madera acercándose, y no me di cuenta de nada hasta que escuché una voz conocida.

- ¡Elliot! Ya casi es hora del bai… ¡Elliot! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Volví la vista hacia la puerta del salón. Era mi hermana, Vanessa.

-...-

¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan críticas constructivas y galletitas XD


	2. Bésame en tiempo de vals

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Los versos en negrita y cursiva son de la canción "Tiempo de Vals" de Chayanne.

* * *

**II. Bésame en tiempo de Vals**

Quedé inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. La posición en la que estaba no me ayudaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Habrá visto…Eso? No, no podía ser, Vanessa había entrado poco después, estaba seguro.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué estás haciendo con él, en el suelo? ¡Elliot! ¡Respóndeme! – Vanessa hablaba con desesperación y furia. ¿Debería explicarle que me caí bailando, y que acabo de darme un beso con mi sirviente? No, claro que no. Eso pondría las cosas muy difíciles, para mí y para él. Recuperé el aliento y hablé con tranquilidad.

- No es para tanto onee-sama, sólo estábamos discutiendo y terminamos golpeándonos mutuamente en el suelo. – Vanessa me miró extrañada, pero yo confié en que me creería, dejó escapar un suspiro, calmándose un poco. Reo, por el contrario, me agarró muy fuerte por mi muñeca derecha, tanto que me dolía. Busqué su mirada en busca de una respuesta y me encontré con una expresión entre la ira y el dolor, que me hacía sentir incómodo.

- Elliot, las criadas te esperan para arreglarte en el segundo piso del ala norte. Y tú- dijo con autoridad, señalando a Reo – Ve allá, te necesitan también. Reo liberó mi muñeca y me apartó, se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia afuera del salón, buscando el camino que Vanessa le había indicado, dándonos una reverencia antes de salir.

Vanessa observó la escena con curiosidad, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el tocadiscos cuya melodía aún se escuchaba en todo el salón. Dio un suspiro y me habló con serenidad.

- No sabía que te gustaba escuchar vals, Elly.

- N-no es mío, ¡Es de Reo! – Le respondí con inseguridad

- Bueno, deberías ir a arreglarte ahora, tienes muchas fans entre las nobles esperando esperanzadas por ver a quién le darás la rosa esta noche. – Vanessa se acercó a mí y me revolvió el cabello con su mano, se inclinó hasta llegar al piso y me abrazó.

- Si no fueras mi hermano yo te daría mi rosa. Pero aún así, eres muy importante para mí, por eso elige bien Elliot y cuídate mucho de la gente que no te quiere, moriría de pena si algo te pasara.

- One-sama… - Reaccioné después de un instante y le correspondí el abrazo – Gracias por preocuparte, pero no pasará nada. Haha.

- Bien, entonces ve al ala norte. Quiero verte cuando salgas. – Me miró sonriendo y nos levantamos, buscando el pasillo. – Te veré luego. – Y tomó la dirección del ala sur. Supongo que iba a prepararse para el baile también.

Empecé a caminar, y pensaba en muchas cosas mientras caminaba, ¿qué había sido eso? Un beso, claramente. Un largo y cálido beso. De verdad quería que ocurriera alguna vez, pero no podía creerlo aún, que Reo, tal vez, ¿me correspondería? Cubrí mi mentón con mis manos, recordando su mirada de la última vez. ¿No le gustó? No entiendo su expresión realmente, pero estoy seguro que fue por mi culpa.

Llegué a una habitación grande de cuatro paredes y piso alfombrado en color rojo vino, había varios muebles como sofás y sillas acolchadas pegadas a la pared; miré el panorama y en el centro estaba él, ayudándoles a las criadas con las medidas del traje y demás. Era un saco de color azul oscuro, de chaqueta y pantalón, con un moño en el cuello de color blanco y detalles de cadenas delgadas en color dorado. Seguro lo eligió Vanessa. Reo no dijo palabra, sólo ayudó a vestirme, como siempre. Una vez estuve listo, una de las muchachas me puso el toque final, una rosa azul como prendedor en mi pecho.

- Gracias, pueden retirarse. – Les dije a las damas, que hicieron una reverencia y salieron del pequeño cuarto. Reo se disponía a marcharse también, pero le llamé antes de que alcanzara la puerta – Tú no, Reo. – Se detuvo de espaldas a mí, por un momento.

Esperé a que todas las criadas se fueran y cerraran la puerta. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero Reo se volvió, mirándome de frente y comenzó a hablar antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar palabra.

- Elliot… No es necesario que lo expliques. Está de más decir que yo sólo soy un asistente, y tú, un noble de uno de los cuatro ducados más importantes de Reveille. No tiene caso.

Lo escuché atentamente y luego reaccioné a sus palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pensar así?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Has negado todo lo que sucedió en frente de Vanessa-sama. Eso es suficiente respuesta para mí. Debes irte, las chicas te esperan en el salón.

Reo se acercó a la puerta rápidamente, dándome la espalda, de nuevo. Pero después de lo que ha dicho no voy a dejarlo actuar así. Lo seguí casi corriendo y cuando había abierto un poco la puerta, la cerré de golpe tras él. Sentí algo de ira y remordimiento, tenía ganas de gritarle, pero no era prudente sabiendo que más abajo había mucha gente. Lo tomé por un hombro y lo obligué a voltearse, desvió la mirada y le tomé ambas mejillas entre mis manos, y empecé a hablarle con determinación.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que lo hice para protegerte? Si One-sama hubiera visto…_Eso_, tú ya no estarías en la mansión, te regresarían al orfanato…Y no quiero que eso suceda, Reo, ¡No quiero!

- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó, muy serio.

- Y aún lo preguntas, idiota. Eso es porque – Tomé algo de aire y le dije en voz muy baja – Yo…Yo…No quiero que te vayas. – Me sonrojé un poco y proseguí – Yo, también, quiero estar contigo, para siempre, Reo.

- Disculpa, no te puedo escuchar bien. – En vez de su seriedad, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de malicia. - ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

No era fácil para mí decir tales cosas. Pero me agradó su cambio de actitud, ya no parecía tener aquella ira en la mirada de hace unos momentos.

- Ah, me harás repetir cosas tan vergonzosas… Me las pagarás, Reo, las diré sólo porque eres tú. – Retiré mis manos de sus mejillas y di un golpe en la puerta con la mano derecha, acercándome a su oído y susurrando - Una vez más, te lo diré. Yo quiero estar a tu lado, siempre, porque… Te amo. –

- Elliot… - Reo se quedó pensativo un momento, parecía algo sorprendido. Yo puse el seguro a la puerta, ahora teníamos el salón para nosotros solos. La música del vals empezó a sentirse a lo lejos – Debes irte, Elliot. Las señoritas te esperan en el baile del festival.

- No necesito ir allá. – Me quité la rosa azul de mi pecho y tomé sus manos, entregándosela – Es tuya. No necesito a nadie más, si puedo estar contigo.

- Oh… Gracias, Elliot. – Reo me tomó por la cintura, abrazándome muy fuerte, correspondí con mis brazos a su encuentro.

_**Tiempo De Vals Tiempo Para Sentir  
Y Decir Sin Hablar Y Escuchar Sin Oír  
**_

Yo le acaricié el cabello y le tomé de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia uno de los sofás de la habitación, le quité los lentes con cuidado y los dejé en una mesita cercana. Paseé mi mano por su rostro, admirando sus ojos violeta que no mostraba al mundo, pero que yo tenía la fortuna de ver. Lo tomé del mentón y acerqué sus labios a los míos, y ahora fui yo quien buscó la humedad de su boca, él accedió al instante, y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron apasionadamente. Reo me acarició el cabello con sus manos y luego sentí el roce de ellas en mi pecho por encima de mi ropa, me tomó por la espalda y me empujó hacia adelante con el peso de su cuerpo, dejándome caer en el sofá, lo que me llevó a terminar el contacto de sus labios por un momento, para buscar algo de aire. Me acordé del moño que tenía en el cuello.

- Ya no lo necesitaré. –

- Claro que no, yo lo haré por ti – Reo me quitó el moño y tomé una bocanada de aire, recuperando fuerzas. Contemplé su mirada profunda, y le sonreí. Lo tomé de los hombros y me levanté, empujándolo hacia la otra dirección, dejándolo a él debajo de mí. Reo entonces buscó los botones de mi chaqueta, pero lo detuve, haciéndole señas con las manos.

- Ah, no. – Coloqué sus manos a un lado y le besé en el cuello, provocando un leve gemido suyo. – Te dije que la pagarías.

Reo tomó mi mejilla entre su mano y me dijo con tranquilidad

- Elliot, en cualquier momento, yo estaré contigo. Haré lo que sea por protegerte, lo que sea, porque yo también, te amo.

- Entonces ya no hay problema. Reo, ¿Me disculpas por ser un idiota?

- Sí, te disculpo por ser un gran idiota. – Terminó de hablar, y empezó a reír.

_**Tiempo De Vals Tiempo Para Abrazar  
La Pasión Que Prefieres Y Hacerla Girar  
Y Elevarse Violenta Como Un Huracán  
**_

Ahora había iniciado un recorrido por mi cuerpo con el toque suave de sus manos, y yo hice lo propio con el suyo, fuimos presas del deseo en aquella noche de vals, demostrándonos amor mutuamente, el tiempo se desvaneció en ese momento, sólo nos importábamos el uno al otro, intercambiando caricias, besos, gemidos, palabras, fundiéndose en aquella tonada de violines y pianos, para poder sentir que éramos uno, y poder estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

ElliotXLeo es tan leendo...

Bueno aquí termina esta historia, comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidos :)


End file.
